


May I Have This Dance?

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Summer Solstice, Surprises, Very early relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate keeps sneaking away and Ada can't seem to figure out why.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> A/N: I wrote the majority of this two years ago so it does not adhere to s3 canon regarding Hecate's confinement. I also shamelessly stole a storyline from Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman which is why I thought it appropriate to gift this to darling Llin. I hope it's not too late to offer a birthday gift? Thanks to thosetigerseyes for a quick beta. Title from a song of the same name by Francis and the Lights. Also I borrowed Mona's husband's name from gutsandglitter.

Ada bit her lop as her mind wandered for the third time that afternoon. The clock chimed four over the empty armchair across from her. She offered up a glance and sighed. 

It was not unusual for Hecate to disappear for sporadic periods of time during summer holidays. She would often be gripped with a question or idea and transfer sometimes mid sentence. Ada had always found it quite endearing and had reassured Hecate that she was never offended. _Who am I to stand in the way of innovation_ she’d often quip. 

This year, however, seemed different. Ada had recently received an invitation to Mona Spellbody’s annual summer solstice celebration.

_“It’s always an enjoyable weekend.”_

_Hecate wore a concerned frown. “It states there are group dances.”_

_Ada tilted her head. “Yes, but they’re not mandatory. Mortimer would love to speak with you I’m sure and there are usually other teachers and council members there.” Hecate let out a scoff. “Typically of the variety you don’t hate.”_

_Hecate set the invitation on Ada’s desk. “What do you like most about it?”_

_Ada smiled. “I do enjoy the dancing. I've always wanted to partake in the sweetheart ones but it’s also nice to see the Spellbodys. They have a new granddaughter I’m excited to meet.”_

_Hecate started to twiddle her thumbs. “You’re set on attending then?”_

_Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Only if you want to but I don’t have—“_

_“I’ll go,” said Hecate._

_“Good then.” Ada tried a soft smile but an odd worry started to grow as Hecate transferred out of her office._

Since that day at precisely three in the afternoon, Hecate would excuse herself and adjourn to some secret location.

It shouldn’t bother Ada but it just wasn’t like Hecate to keep things from her. Hecate had been decidedly vague when even slightly questioned about it. Ada tried not to listen to the small voice inside of her that suggested this might be the moment Hecate told her that the last couple of months had been a mistake. That the relationship she’d waited so long for was no longer something Hecate wanted. 

She shook her head. Perhaps a walk would do her good. She vanished her book and made her way to the kitchens. The quiet of the academy was eerie at the beginning of the holidays but at this current halfway point, it was particularly welcome. Ada sighed into the silence and tried to let it calm her. 

She paused at the sound of hushed voices near The Great Hall. 

She peeked around the corner and caught sight of Hecate walking out with… Miss Bat? Miss Bat said something and Ada watched Hecate’s eyes light up as she smirked. Meetings with Miss Bat? Why would Hecate need to hide that?

* * *

Ada did her best to maintain a smile as she straightened her cloak and mounted her broom. She hadn’t found the courage in the past two weeks to bring up her discovery to Hecate which of course had her mind continually wandering to a place of worry. Hecate hadn’t exactly been distant in the past couple of weeks but she didn’t linger in the evenings and she seemed more skittish than usual. 

Hecate gave her a soft smile when they finally landed at the Spellbodys’ and offered to take her cloak and broom. Ada nodded and wished she could just vanish the anxiety in her belly. Hecate wouldn't smile like that if she didn't mean it.

“You look lovely,” whispered Hecate. 

Ada felt her cheeks warm despite herself. The soft blush sundress had been an easy choice for the party and the way it flowed in the breeze offered a nice cooling from the atypically warm day. She smiled up at Hecate. “Thank you. I could say the same of you.”

Hecate wore an ankle length dress but instead of her signature black, it was blue with a while lace overlay. Hecate ducked her head at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“Ada! Hecate!” called out a familiar voice. They turned to greet Mona Spellbody and Ada hoped her fear might dissipate with the festivities. 

* * *

Hecate didn’t have to scowl so hard at the question of dancing. “It’s not my usual activity.”

Mona chuckled. “I rather hoped the prospect of dancing with Ada might have changed your mind.”

Ada realized she didn’t have the heart to hear Hecate’s rebuttal. “If you’ll excuse me.” She transferred away so fast, she missed Hecate calling out to her. 

Ada took a deep breath as she landed near her intended target. She clasped her hands, making her way to baby Maud playing in the grass with a magical barrier up to ensure the little one didn’t wander too far. Ada smiled as Maud picked a flower then made it dance. Ada waved her fingers and created a swirling circle of flowers. She heard the beginnings of the sweetheart reel in the distance and her heart twinged. _It was fine_ , she told herself. She had a lot with Hecate and she didn’t need some silly dance even if it was her favorite. 

She couldn’t help swaying a little at the music. She chuckled when Maud took notice and tried to clap her little hands in time. In the breath of a moment Hecate materialized next to her. Ada furrowed her brow at Hecate’s outstretched hand. 

“You wouldn’t want to be late, would you? Or is there a preferred movement you’d like to enter during?”

Ada opened and closed her mouth a few times before she placed her hand in Hecate’s. They transferred just in time to take places opposite one another in the line. They bowed toward each other and Ada could hardly concentrate on her spin before they moved toward one another in the middle. Hecate directed them to the edge of the couples and kept time with Ada almost perfectly. 

Ada looked up at her. “Where on Earth did you--”

Gwen swung by them then and winked at Hecate as Hecate rolled her eyes. It came together for Ada then. Hecate gave a slight smirk at Ada’s expression. “I thought you’d appreciate the surprise.”

Ada blinked back tears. She felt both foolish and elated. How could she ever doubt Hecate?

She laughed as Hecate guided her in three perfect spins. Hecate reached up to cup her cheek before she looked around and dropped her hand back to Ada’s waist. Ada smiled up at her. “Thank you, Hecate. This means a great deal.”

Hecate nodded as they circled back to their respective lines. Ada was flushed with exertion and excitement when they finished. Hecate’s steady hand at her back led her to the refreshment table. Hecate poured two cups of punch and handed Ada hers but paused with her own. 

Ada took a sip and tilted her head up at her. “Are you all right?”

“Before the dance, I thought,” she looked down, “I worried I’d upset you somehow.”

Ada extended a hand to Hecate’s forearm and squeezed. “You didn’t. I had been worried with the way you've been acting these past couple of weeks that you’d, well…” she shook her head, it was all so silly now. 

Hecate’s gaze met hers. “That I’d what?”

Ada shrugged, she might as well admit to her misunderstanding. “I don’t know, gone off me. I tried to ask but you were so secretive and I suppose in my confusion… I thought perhaps you didn’t know how to tell me.”

Hecate stared at her a long moment before she set her cup down and walked off toward the small pond at the hill. Ada felt a pang of guilt run through her. Now she’d gone and upset Hecate, ruined a perfectly beautiful surprise when Hecate had done so much to prepare. She set her own cup down and transferred, far enough to give space but close enough that Hecate only had to say the words to dismiss her. 

Hecate looked up mid pace and sighed. She clenched her fists then flexed her fingers as she turned toward the pond. Ada took the invitation to join her. 

“I didn’t mean to--”

Hecate lifted a hand. “I know it can be… difficult with me. Sharing is not particularly easy you know but Ada,” she turned and raised a trembling hand to Ada’s shoulder. “I don’t see how it would ever be possible for me to go off of you.”

Ada beamed and shrugged her shoulder up to kiss Hecate’s hand. Hecate rolled her eyes but her affectionate smile betrayed how endearing she found it. She glanced back up at the party and cast a quick cloaking spell before she leaned forward and gave Ada a gentle kiss. Ada smiled against her lips and brought her hands to Hecate’s waist, drawing her closer. 

When they parted, Ada gave Hecate’s waist a squeeze. “It truly was a lovely surprise.”

Hecate stroked Ada’s cheek softly. “I’m glad, I have a few more when we return home.”

Ada gave her a sly look as she leaned back a little, delighted to see a slight flush in Hecate’s cheeks. “Do you?”

Hecate’s eyes shifted to the pond but she maintained her hold on Ada and nodded. Ada shifted so she was half hugging Hecate and pressed her cheek against Hecate’s arm as she intertwined their fingers together. Hecate squeezed her hand before she dropped it and wound her arm around Ada’s shoulders. 

Ada took the moment in, committed the peaceful scene to memory then turned back to the party. “Right then, quick rounds then home?”

Hecate’s answer was a dark chuckle as she followed Ada and lowered the cloaking spell. 


End file.
